La Primera Decisión
by Eowynd
Summary: Continuación de "La Decisión Final" Jerrica Benton ha decidido eliminar a Jem, terminar con su novio de secundaria Rio Pachecho y comenzar una nueva relación con el vocalista de los Stinger, Rory "Riot" LLewelyn. Veamos como reacciona la famili, amigos y el mundo del espectaculo ante esta nueva pareja. Jem-JerricaXRory-Riot, ex Jem-JerricaXRio
1. Chapter 1

" **Jem & The Holograms"**

 **Jerrica Benton/Jem & Rory Llewelyn (Ryot) & Rio Pacheco**

 **Aclaraciones: Todo es propiedad de los que correspondan**

 **Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Les dejo los nombres de los personajes, principales de la serie, para más adelante. Entre comillas está el apodo, si es que lo tiene, del personaje

\- Jerrica "Jem" Benton

\- Kimber Benton

\- Aja Leith

\- Shana Elmsford

\- Carmen "Raya" Alonso

\- Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor

\- Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini

\- Mary "Stormer" Phillips

\- Sheila "Jetta" Burns

\- Rory "Ryot" Llewelyn

\- Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe

\- Ingrid "Minx" Krugger

\- Rio Pacheco

\- Eric Raymond

 *** * O * * Mansión Starlight * * O * ***

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Jerrica? –pregunto Aja, cuando la ceo, se bajó del auto del rubio vocalista de los Stinger

\- muchísimo mejor Aja, realmente hacía falta unas vacaciones para reponerme de todo –dijo ella mientras Rory bajaba la maleta de esta.

\- realmente se te ve mucho mejor Jerrica –le comento la chica asiática –tienes mucho mejor color y menos ojeras

\- lo importante ahora, es que no te sobre exijas demasiado, con las reuniones y demás –dijo Rory acercándose a ella, tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ante el asombro de Aja que no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando entre ambos

\- prometo tomármelo con calma Rory –dijo ella sonriéndole- ¿Quiénes entrar a comer con nosotros?

\- me encantaría, pero debo volver a Stinger Sound y ver qué clase de cosas turbias ha tratado de hacer Eric, en mi ausencia y realizar la contención necesaria, pero que tal un almuerzo este domingo en el Klub Kool? –propuso él

\- me encantaría Rory, ¿te parece bien a las 13 pm?

\- te pasare a buscar a esa hora entonces Jerrica –dijo él dándole un último beso, antes de volverse a subir a su auto y marcharse

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso Jerrica? -pregunto la peli azul, con desconfianza, ya que nunca había podido terminar de tolerar al rubio cantante

-entremos y les contare a todas al mismo tiempo

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- Entonces, ¿Ryot ya lo sospechaba? –Pregunto Shana- a este tipo no se le escapa nada

\- dijo estar seguro en un 95 por ciento, pero justo paso lo de su madre y pospuso la idea en su mente

\- bueno los Stinger, siempre han sido más inteligentes que las Misfit –dijo Raya

\- ¿y cómo sabemos que no usara esto para perjudicarnos? –Pregunto Kimberly- siempre han sido unos expertos en manipulación

\- esas son cosas de Eric y las Misfit –dijo Jerrica- además no sabe de Synergy o de los aretes, por ese lado estamos a salvo

\- Si estas segura Jerrica, nosotras te apoyaremos –dijo Shana-¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora?

-estuve pensando en reconstruir la casa de acogida Starlight en su ubicación original, pero con mejor infraestructura y más personal capacitado; también quiero convertir la mansión en un museo y centro de turismo, sobre la vida de Jem & las hologramas y por último reorganizar la compañía, para no tener tanto peso sobre mis hombros y evitar una recaída –les iba explicando la ceo, cuando en ese momento entro la Sra. Bailey, la ama de llaves y le dijo

\- Jerrica, Rio está aquí, y quiere verte, ¿qué le digo?

\- dígale que pase a la cocina, Sra. Bailey, por favor –dijo antes levantarse de su asiento

\- ¿y este cerdo que quiere ahora? –pregunto al aire Kimberly, quien ahora que Jerrica parecía estar saliendo con Rory, ya no se guardaba sus comentarios sobre el ex de su hermana.

\- nada bueno, eso es seguro –dijo Aja, quien tenía una impresión similar a la de la pelirroja sobre Rio Pacheco, y su engaño a dos bandas, pero era menos vocal en sus comentarios comparada a la otra chica

\- espérenme aquí, por favor –finalizo saliendo del living donde estaban sentadas.

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

Cuando Jerrica entro a la cocina, se encontró con Rio Pacheco, parado al lado del mesón, sosteniendo un ramo de flores de varios colores, muy bello, y con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Por primera vez, Jerrica tuvo la sensación de verlo por lo que realmente era, y darse cuenta que era un falso. Desde un comienzo pareció interesarse en Jerrica, sólo porque era vulnerable, muy inocente de niña, y además de pertenecer a una familia con buena situación, donde Emmett lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, luego de enterarse que no tenía un padre en su vida y de todos sus problemas familiares.

\- ¡Jerrica! ¿Dónde te habías escondido? –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, pasándole el ramo- cuando saliste del hospital, trate de hablar con tu hermana y las hologramas, para poder verte, y sólo me dijeron que estabas reposando, pero nada más. ¿Estás bien?

\- estuve descansando en una cabaña, que me facilito un amigo, para que nadie de la prensa ni los paparazis se enterara –dijo ella siendo cortante con él, poniendo las flores a un lado.

\- aun así, me tenías muy preocupado por tu salud, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

\- primero, el lugar no tenía cobertura de telefonía móvil, y segundo, no tenía por qué llamarte Rio, ya no somos pareja hace casi tres semanas ¿recuerdas?

\- vamos Jerrica, eso fue sólo una pelea, nada importante, ya nos hemos peleado antes, ¿no es verdad?

\- sí, hemos tenido peleas antes, pero esto si es importante Rio, ¿Cómo crees que me siento, cuando en la cama, me llamas Jem? ¿O Jessica? ¿O lo que sea? ¿Qué pasaría si te hubiera llamado por otro nombre? Como Rory? ¿O….

\- ¿Rory? ¿Acaso ese no es el rubio estirado de los Stinger? ¿Qué tiene que ver este tipo con nosotros? –Comenzó a subir el tono- ¿acaso estas interesada en él?

\- ¡Ese no es el punto Rio! –le grito ella- ¡termine contigo! Ya no tienes derecho a nada, ni reclamarme nada, no eres nada mío en el plano personal, solo el técnico de la banda y empleado de Starlight Music, ¡por favor entiéndelo!

\- ¡tú eres mi novia! ¡Mi prometida! –dijo el alzando la voz y tratando de tomarle la muñeca, pero ella le alcanzo a quitar el brazo.

\- ¡por favor lárgate! ¡O llamare a la policía! –dijo sacando el móvil de su bolsillo.

El solo pateo una silla de la cocina, y salió dando varios portazos.

\- ¡Jerrica! –Se asomaron las demás- ¿estás bien?

\- si –dijo ella llevándose la mano a la sien- sólo que Rio, quería volver, de hecho pensaba que no habíamos terminado, y se lo tomo todo, peor de lo que pensaba.

\- ven Jerrica –dijo Shana- vamos a que te recuestes un rato, en tu cama.

\- gracias Shana

 **O * * O * * Stinger Sound * * O * * O**

\- Sr. Lewellyn –sonó el intercomunicador

\- la señorita Mary Phillips, está aquí para verlo, señor

\- hágala pasar, por favor

\- ¿querías verme Rory? –pregunto Stormer entrando a la oficina del Ceo

\- si Mary, por favor toma asiento –le dijo indicándole el asiento frente a su escritorio- quiero comentarte de una oportunidad que tengo para ti

\- ¿de qué se trata esta oportunidad Rory?

\- quiero ofrecerte trabajo como jefa del área de escritores de la compañía

\- ¿en serio? Pero, ¿y las Misfit?

\- siendo sinceros, las Misfit, no están rindiendo al nivel esperado, y no estoy seguro de que encajen con lo que tengo preparado para Stinger Sound, sin embargo tú tienes talento, no sólo para escribir sino para cantar y tocar. Sacaste un álbum con Kimberly, que fue número uno por casi 6 semanas, y tuvo muy buena recepción con la crítica y con los fans. Quiero conservar ese talento en la compañía, obviamente no te puedo obligar a quedarte ni aceptar esta oferta, pero me gustaría que al menos lo pensaras –dijo extendiéndole unos documentos- este es el nuevo contrato, si aceptas, y los beneficios y deberes del cargo.

Ella los tomo y los comenzó a revisar por encima

\- ¿Puedo llevarme esto y revisarlo con calma?

\- por supuesto Mary –dijo con su sonrisa encantadora- pero por favor trata de avisarme lo antes posible

\- por supuesto Rory, y muchas gracias por considerarme para este cargo

 **O * * O * * Mansión Starlight * * O * * O**

Rory, ese día había decidido ir a buscar a Jerrica para ir a comer, en su auto favorito, un Aston Martin DB5 de 1964, color gris plateado, del cual se había enamorado, cuando de niño su papá lo hizo ver la película Goldfinger, con Sean Connery en el rol de James Bond. En ese instante le había contado a su padre que algún día él tendría uno exactamente igual, y los mismos trajes del agente 007. Su padre no le vio, por una vez, nada de malo, puesto que consideraba a James Bond todo un macho.

Rory, se bajó del auto, con un ramo de flores, y llamo a la puerta de la mansión, donde fue recibido por Shana.

\- hola Rory –dijo con una sonrisa- por favor pasa, Jerrica está casi lista

\- gracias Shana –dijo devolviendo la sonrisa- ¿cómo esta Anthony?

\- muy bien, gracias. Ahora mismo, anda en Sudamérica filmando un nuevo documental para la BBC –dijo mientras lo llevaba a la sala de estar

\- esas son excelentes noticias. Espero que todo salga bien.

\- muchas gracias Rory ¿quieres algo de tomar en lo que baja Jerrica?

\- no, muchas gracias Shana –dijo el tomando asiento en el sofá.

\- le diré a Jerrica, que ya estás aquí –dijo saliendo de la habitación. Poco después, las otras tres integrantes de la banda entraron y se sentaron frente a él

\- no puedo decir que no me esperaba algo como esto –dijo con su encantadora sonrisa, ante su comité de "bienvenida"

\- bueno, eso hará que esto sea más rápido –dijo Kimberly con mucha seriedad- ni se te ocurra lastimar a mi hermana mayor

\- ni aprovecharte de ella –dijo Raya- o de su buen corazón, a veces es demasiado buena, para su propio bien

\- sabemos que ella cree que tienes buenas cualidades, y queremos darte el beneficio de la duda –dijo Aja- pero no olvides que algunas de nosotras sabemos Krav-maga **(*)** –finalizo tronando sus dedos, haciéndolo tragar saliva. En ese momento Jerrica entro al cuarto, seguida de Shana

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? –dijo la ceo, cruzando los brazos

\- sólo estábamos saludando a Rory –dijo Kimberly

\- sí, claro –dijo ella- lo siento, Rory.

\- no es problema –dijo él levantándose y dándole las flores

\- están bellas –dijo Jerrica- Kimberly, podrías ponerlas en agua?

\- de acuerdo Jerrica –con eso las chicas se fueron del cuarto

\- ¿lista para irnos Jerrica? –pregunto Rory

\- por supuesto Rory –dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo, ante la mirada de Kimberly (desde la ventana) quien seguía sorprendida por el vuelco de los acontecimientos entre ambos.

 **O * * O * * Le Klub Kool * * O * * O**

\- Así que ya están listos los planos del nuevo hogar de acogida?– le pregunto mientras almorzaban

\- Oh Rory, son increíbles. Podremos recibir a casi 50 niñas sin problemas, darles cosas y mejores condiciones que en la casa original

\- me parece fantástico –dijo él- ¿Cuándo comenzaran la reconstrucción?

\- tan pronto como acondicionen el terreno y nos aprueben el permiso de construcción en la dirección de obras públicas de la ciudad, aunque eso podría tomar tiempo.

\- ¿porque no le pides a la condesa que interfiera en tu favor? –Pregunto Rory- no creo que se negara

\- nunca me ha gustado abusar de mis conexiones –dijo ella.

\- no lo veas así –dijo él- esta es la clase de cosas filantrópicas en las que les gusta involucrarse a gente como Danielle Du Voisin y Richard Xanthos

De pronto sintieron unos flashes, y voces murmullando, por lo que al girarse para ver, notaron a un grupo de periodistas y fotógrafos, que estaban al otro lado de la ventana del restaurant.

\- lamento esto Sr. Lewellyn y Srta. Benson –dijo el manager del club- aparentemente alguien del personal lo puso en twitter. No hemos podido retirarlos

\- no es problema –dijo Jerrica- no será la última vez que nos pasa algo como esto

\- por favor pida que traigan mi auto a la entrada del local –dijo él

\- de inmediato, y por favor a modo de disculpa, le dejare la cena gratis por esta ocasión

\- ¿quieres volver a la mansión Jerrica? –le pregunto él.

\- sí, muchas gracias Rory –dijo ella mientras se levantaban y se dirigían a la salida.

Con la ayuda de un par de miembros del personal, trataron de abrirse camino, entre medio de las cámaras, flashes y preguntas de los periodistas de farándula, hasta llegar al Aston Martin y poder retirarse de ahí.

 **O * * O * * Mansión Gabor * * O * * O**

\- ¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome! –grito Pizzazz, arrojando el control contra la pantalla de la tv, donde estaba Harriet Horn, en su show, mostrando las fotos y videos que les habían tomado a Rory y Jerrica más temprano en el Klub Kool- ¿¡primero la desteñida de Jem y ahora la santurrona de Jerrica?!

\- "Los ceos de ambas compañías disqueras, fueron vistos almorzando, nuevamente juntos, hoy en Klub Kool. Esta es la primera vez que Jerrica Benton aparece en público, desde que ingreso de emergencia en una clínica privada, por un, supuesto, caso de agotamiento extremo, que la dejo internada cinco días y la tuvo en reposo aislado, en una ubicación no revelada a nadie, por casi dos semanas.

Fuentes anónimas de la clínica, indican que el famoso cantante, estuvo visitando a la ceo de Starlight Music, todos los días, a distintas horas, aparentemente muy preocupado por su salud.

Hasta ahora, no ha habido comentarios por parte de ninguno, con respecto a los nuevos e inminentes rumores sobre un romance entre ambos o si sólo serían reuniones para hacer negocios entre ambas disqueras.

¿Podría ser esta la nueva pareja dorada del escenario musical? Veamos que opinan nuestros panelistas invitados, la productora y cineasta, Vivien "Video" Montgomery; la presentadora del exitoso programa de videos, bandas y conciertos, Lindsay "Lin-Z" Pierce; y la bailarina y coreógrafa Giselle "Dance" Dvorak"

Roxy apaga la televisión y le dice a Pizzazz

\- Olvídate de eso Pizzazz, si él quiere estar con esta estirada, que parece tener un palo metido en el culo, cuando camina, es cosa suya. Nosotras tenemos que concentrarnos en sacar un nuevo álbum y en planear la gira correspondiente.

\- es cierto –dijo Jetta- este tipo nunca ha traído nada bueno para nosotras, y es mejor que se quede con Jerrica y a nosotras nos deje en paz. ¿Qué ha escrito Stormer?

\- quedo de traer hoy las nuevas canciones, debe estar por llegar.

En ese instante, Stormer, iba llegando a la mansión en su motocicleta, y luego de estacionar, llamo a Rory desde su móvil y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que le contestara

\- Rory? Es Mary

\- ¿a qué debo este honor Mary?

\- estuve revisando el contrato que me ofreciste el otro día, y estoy de acuerdo con todos los términos, sólo quisiera pedir un favor –dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la mansión.

\- ¿Cuál sería?

\- seguir componiendo las canciones de las Misfit, mientras exista la banda y poder tocar con ellas

\- no tengo ningún problema con eso Mary- le confirmo él. Ella sonrió por el teléfono

\- te deje los documentos firmados con tu secretaria, porque estabas almorzando fuera, para que los revises, si se me olvido firmar algo, me avisas –dijo antes de entrar al cuarto donde estaba el resto de la banda

\- por supuesto. Bienvenida a bordo jefa Mary –dijo Rory, antes de cortar el teléfono

\- Lamento la demora –dijo Stormer abriendo la puerta- aquí les traigo las nuevas canciones para el nuevo álbum –dijo sacando varias libretas que les paso a cada una.

\- las letras de algunas canciones, son bastante duras –dijo Roxy ojeando la libreta

\- nuestras canciones siempre han sido sobre empoderamiento femenino, pero luego de estar revisando foros, chats y las redes sociales, creo que deberíamos también incluir algunos temas como acoso escolar y suicidio entre los adolescentes, sobre todo los que son homosexuales y transexuales o transgenero

\- me parece buena idea –cometo Jetta- son un grupo especialmente vulnerable

\- creo que sería bueno, para lograr un cambio en nuestro público y actualizar más nuestro repertorio. Vamos al cuarto de grabación para comenzar a trabajar en la música.

 **O * * O * * Fin del capítulo I * * O * * O**

 **(*) Krav-Maga** , técnica de combate y defensa personal del ejército Israelí

Gracias especiales a mí Beta-reader Mey Black por sus ideas para este capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

" **Jem & The Holograms"**

 **Jerrica Benton/Jem & Rory Llewelyn (Ryot) & Rio Pacheco**

 **Aclaraciones: Todo es propiedad de los que correspondan**

 **Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Les dejo los nombres de los personajes, principales de la serie, para más adelante. Entre comillas está el apodo, si es que lo tiene, del personaje

\- Jerrica "Jem" Benton

\- Kimber Benton

\- Aja Leith

\- Shana Elmsford

\- Carmen "Raya" Alonso

\- Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor

\- Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini

\- Mary "Stormer" Phillips

\- Sheila "Jetta" Burns

\- Rory "Ryot" Llewelyn

\- Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe

\- Ingrid "Minx" Krugger

\- Rio Pacheco

\- Eric Raymond

 *** * O * * Nueva Casa de Acogida Starlight * * O * ***

 *** * O * * Fiesta de Inauguración * * O * ***

\- Es con gran orgullo –decía Jerrica- que el día de hoy, procedemos a reinaugurar el centro y casa de acogida Starlight para niñas huérfanas y en riesgo social, fundado originalmente por Jaqui y Emmett Benton, para poder darle apoyo y oportunidades a estas niñas de que construyan un mejor futuro, con apoyo, amor y cuidado.

Con esta nueva instalación, vamos a continuar con esta misión fundamental, de entregar orientación, apoyo familiar, psicológico, psiquiátrico y todo aquello, que les haga falta, para que el día de mañana sean personas de provecho y ciudadanos de los cuales nos podamos sentir orgullosos.

Esperamos que la comunidad nos siga brindando su apoyo incondicional, como lo han hecho a lo largo de los años. Muchas gracias.

Sonó una ronda de aplausos, y los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros. Ella se acercó para poder cortar el listón y que le tomaran más fotos para la prensa. Algunos reporteros trataron de hacerle preguntas, pero Carmen, en su nuevo cargo como relacionista pública tomo la palabra y responder todas las consultas de la prensa.

\- Fue un excelente discurso, señorita Jerrica –la saludo el arquitecto encargado del proyecto, cuando bajo de la tarima

\- muchas gracias Sr. Tefarikis –dijo ella saludándolo- su diseño y las instalaciones quedaron maravillosas, venga para que le presente a algunas personas

\- todo estuvo perfecto Jerrica –dijo Kimberly acercándose a su hermana mayor

\- Jerrica, cariño –saludo la condesa Danielle Du Voisin, cuando se acercó a la ceo- el nuevo centro de acogida, esta maravilloso y supera todas mis expectativas sobre este proyecto

\- muchas gracias Condesa Danielle, su ayuda fue invaluable para conseguir que este proyecto se realizara en tampoco tiempo –iba diciendo ella- permítame presentarle al arquitecto encargado del diseño y construcción del proyecto, el Sr. Tefarikis

\- un gusto conocerla Condesa Du Voisin –dijo el dándole la mano.

\- el gusto es mío sr. Tefarikis, por favor digame Danielle y permítame felicitarle por el excelente trabajo que hizo con este centro de acogida. Todas las donaciones que conseguimos, se ve que fueron bien aprovechadas y que están totalmente invertidas en este proyecto.

\- sus contribuciones, fueron muy generosas Danielle, y nos permitieron agregar algunas cosas que no estaban planeadas y hacer que algunas otras mejoras fueran más grandes. Si gusta, puedo contarle más sobre esas mejoras

\- me encantaría –dijo la condesa- además tengo otros proyectos de beneficencia en carpeta, de los que me gustaría comentarle.

\- por supuesto Danielle, venga por acá para comenzar con el recorrido de las instalaciones.

\- me pregunto ¿porque la condesa no tiene hijos? –Dijo Kimberly- siempre ha sido muy maternal

\- creo que tuvo una enfermedad de joven que le impidió tener hijos biológicos –dijo Jerrica

\- ¡que horrible! –Exclamo Kimberly- ojala eso no me pase a mí.

\- no lo creo –dijo Jerrica- pero si tienes dudas, anda al ginecólogo a verificar.

\- tal vez lo haga.

En ese instante Rio se acercó a ambas, con algo en la mano y cuando estuvo cerca le dijo

\- ¿es cierto Jerrica?

\- ¿Qué cosa? –dijo ella sin entender

\- ¡esto! –dijo golpeando la mesa cerca de ellas, con una revista de chismes, donde habían unas fotos de ella y Rory saliendo del Klub Le Kool, y otras de la inauguración del museo, saliendo de la clínica donde estuvo internada, con chismes sobre una relación entre ambos

\- ¡este tipo es un casanova! ¿Cómo puedes estar saliendo con él? –Comenzó a alzar la voz- lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti ¿es que no lo ves?

\- ¿con qué derecho vienes a armar escandalo Rio Pacheco? ¡No es de tu incumbencia con quien salgo o no!

\- ¡entonces es cierto!

\- sí, ¡es verdad! ¡Pero no te importa!

\- ¡claro que sí! Salimos por años, me preocupo por ti!

\- ¡ja! ¡Salías conmigo por un lado y te acostabas con Jem por el otro! –le grito a él, comenzando a llamar la atención de la gente- ¡tienes cero derecho a reclamarme nada!

\- ¡tú sabes que eso no era serio!

\- ¡lárgate de aquí ahora mismo! –grito ella. Momento en el que un torbellino rubio entro y agarro a Rio de la solapa de la chaqueta, al tiempo que conectaba un puñetazo en la cara de este.

\- ¡déjala en paz cretino! –le grito Rory, mientras que Rio trato de regresar el golpe, pero perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó el costado con la mesa.

\- ¡Rory suéltalo! –dijo ella- no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con él

\- ¿estás bien Jerrica? ¿Te hizo daño? –le pregunto luego de soltarlo, para acercarse a la ceo, momento en que unos guardias de seguridad se acercaron para retirar a Rio, agarrándolo de los brazos.

\- estoy bien Rory, no me agredió físicamente, sólo llego gritando y tratando de exigir respuestas por lo nuestro

\- este tipo esta fuera de control, no puede seguir trabajando en la empresa –dijo él

\- lo sé, pero por su contrato no es fácil terminar con sus servicios

\- voy a llamar ahora mismo a los abogados del buffet que se encarga de los asuntos de Stinger Sound, para que revisen su contrato y vean como terminarlo de inmediato –dijo sacando su móvil y comenzado a discar un número.

\- Rory, ahora debemos calmar a los invitados y a las niñas –dijo ella- después veremos lo de los abogados.

\- tengo una idea –dijo él, mientras se paraba en el escenario y llamaba a Minx y Rapture, para que se le unieran en un improvisado concierto al aire libre de los Stinger

 **O * * O * * Fin del capítulo II * * O * * O**

Gracias especiales a mí Beta-reader Mey Black por sus ideas para este capitulo


End file.
